Final War
by Salvation through Armeggeddon
Summary: Two Worlds. Two Powerful Armies. Destruction of all...
1. Destruction

Hey everyone, I'm writing this story because I need a lot of practice writing if I'm going to pass my English class with an A, which I really need. So if anyone that reads this could review and give me some tips on how to improve grammar or story telling or anything, it would be greatly appreciated, and I'll try my best to incorporate your help into later chapters. I will update once a week, on Sunday. Anyway, enough with my banter, on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"_Supreme Cannon!"_

"_Grand Cross!"_

The earth rumbled under T.K. as the attacks collided. His muscles screamed in protest as he ran and fought, trying desperately to find Kari or the others.

The others. So few remained since the war broke out three years ago. So long ago yet not long enough. None of the remaining fighters have had any chance to mourn for their fallen allies. Their fallen friends. The Enemy was always on the move, killing and destroying all in their path. Without mercy they strike, fast and hard, leaving as much devastation as possible. All over the world, both of our worlds, the war raged, and the casualty list grew longer with each passing second. Entire continents had now fallen to the Enemy: the Americas had fallen a few weeks ago; Africa and Australia were about to fall soon as well. Only parts of Asia and Europe still had enough energy to fight back, but if the war didn't end soon, they too would fall.

T.K. hurdled several fallen bodies without flinching. It was all just part of the scenery these days, bodies littered the ground; some fresh, others rotting and maggot covered. As he ran, he passed his old school; his old house; his old hangout spots; his old life was on these roads. Now all that remained were the bodies of friends and destroyed buildings.

He ran toward the battle raging between Omnimon and Lucemon. Omnimon has only been able to keep Lucemon at bay for the past three years, but has never come close to defeating the Demon Lord; and Omnimon strength is beginning to fail the past few weeks. When he de-digivolves, it is taking him much longer to recover from his battle than previous fights with Lucemon did. Even in battle his fatigue was beginning to show: he was slower and his attacks weaker. Lucemon however didn't show any signs of weakening or slowing. The same was the case with Nightmare Army; while the Armies of Light numbers fell drastically after each passing day, the Nightmare Army never slowed, never stopped pouring into every village and city. It was becoming hopeless that the Armies of Light would win this fight.

T.K. rounded a corner and finally saw Kari and Ophanimon, both bleeding and close to death, fighting tooth and nail with hundreds of the Nightmare Soldiers.

"Kari!" T.K. shouted as he ran toward her, his legs finding new speed. "Patamon, do it now".

"Patamon warp digivolves to Seraphimon!"

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon thundered as seven great balls of power exploded from his hands and annihilated any Nightmare Solder it touched.

"T.K.?" Kari asked as she turned to see where the attack came from. "Where did you come from?"

T.K. was about to answer when an earth-shattering explosion went off nearby and his ears were filled with an earsplitting scream.

Then everything went black.

Well that's the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. If you found any grammar mistakes please review and tell me about them. Thanks a lot for reading. Peace out until next Sunday.


	2. Three Years Earlier

Hey everyone reading this, I apologize for taking so long to get this new chapter up. I have just been swamped with college stuff the past couple of weeks, and I'm sure most of you know that school takes priority over everything else. Anyway, here is the new chapter. It's a bit longer than the last one, and before the war, so a bit happier as well. Now, on with the story...

* * *

"Oh T.K.!"

T.K. smiled as he heard the woman he loved moan his name in pleasure. T.K. had been with her his entire life, she had been his first and only for everything; this intimacy gave him the knowledge to know just where to thrust to give her the most pleasure. However, he elected against hitting that spot for the moment, instead going slower and deeper, giving her a different feeling of ecstasy. Finally, as he began to feel her tighten around him, he switched to switched to her favorite position and sent her to an oblivious state of numb pleasure. After he finished as well, he got up and looked at the beautiful woman lying in his bed.

"I love you Kari," he said watching the steady rise and fall of her breasts. "You really have no idea how much I do."

"T.K., you keep saying that, but you know I will always love you more," she said with a smile.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked as she moved into the morning light; her pale skin simmering from the moisture all over her. He could never understand what she saw in him, even though deep down he knew it was an intense love and knowledge that he would always be there for her.

"Yes, that is so," she said with a jokingly smug grin as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Hm…," T.K. mused for a second before lunging for her and picking her up onto his broad shoulders.

"T.K.!" Kari shrieked in laughter as he gently threw her back on to the bed and began a ferocious attack of tickles on her sides and armpits. Her petite body shook with his strong one as they laughed before starting another intense love making. The two newlyweds were in complete bliss.

However, Kari's older brother Tai was nowhere near that feeling as his station was once again stumped by the disappearances of another three children.

"God dammit!" Tai roared as he destroyed the stack of papers on his desk. "This is the thirtieth child to go missing this month! Not to mention the dozens that have gone missing since the beginning of the year; yet we don't have any suspects, any evidence. We don't have anything! How or what are we supposed to tell the parents of these kids? 'Sorry, but it seems that your child just disappeared off the face of the planet.' NO! That does not cut it. Phone home boys and girls, we aren't leaving until we find at least one of these kids." He told his team. "Ken, I want to talk to you in private."

"Yes sir," Ken replied following his chief to his office.

"Alright Ken, at ease. Now what I'm going to tell you is just between us. I have some suspicions as to where these kids have been taken. This whole situation reminds me far too much of your plight as the Digimon Emperor, and what that creep Oikawa did with those kids. Now even with the Digimon known to the world and many people having partners, few know the story like our team does; but this is official police business, only you can do what I need you to do. I want you to take Wormmon and check the Digital World for any clues as to where these kids may be. I hope I don't have to remind you that police business is classified, even from family and friends, so you can't tell Yolie why you are going. You will also be alone, and with Wormmon only able to achieve champion form, there will be a considerable amount of danger; and I've heard from Kari that Yolie is expecting. Ken, if you do not want to risk it and stay with your wife, I will go instead. If I go though, I need you to lead the investigation here. It's up to you, but I need an answer within an hour." Tai told his lieutenant.

"Tai, you are more needed here. The entire force looks to your leadership for inspiration. I will go to the Digital World; just let me phone Yolie quick before I leave," Ken replied quickly.

"Of course. Take your time on the phone; I'll get back to the men then." Tai said holding his hand out. "Good luck."

"Thank you sir." Ken said shaking Tai's hand.

"What do you mean you won't be home? For how long?" Yolie demanded over the phone.

"I'm not sure love, hopefully not too long. I love you both, and now I need to go," Ken replied.

"But where are you going?" Yolie asked slightly teary eyed.

"It's classified, but I'll have my green friend with me. I'll be fine."

"Classified my ass; you better come home safe before your child is born, or your ass is grass." She told him.

"Hah, I hear you my love. I'll be home before you know it. I love you."

"I love you too," she said before hanging up. She was rarely a quiet woman, but at that moment, she couldn't think of anything to say. She just put her hand on her pregnant stomach and stared out the window.

"Um, Yolie?" Mimi asked bringing Yolie out of her trance. "Are you going to be ok dear?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I will be in time. I just always hate when he has to leave on some investigation. It's always him! Why can't someone else go to the Digital World for a change?" Yolie said shakily.

"He told you he was going to the Digital World for an investigation? I know Tai used to go on those, but I always had to force it out of him after he got back because it was 'police business' and 'classified'. So are you sure he's going there?" Sora asked.

"Well, he didn't actually say that he was going, but he told me that his green friend will be with him. That's got to be Wormmon, so he must be going to the Digital World." Yolie said convinced she was right.

"Hm," the other girls thought. "Where ever he is, I'm sure he will be perfectly fine." Mimi told her. "You know who I'm worried about though?"

"Who?" Sora and Yolie asked.

"Kari. She's on her honeymoon with T.K. right now, who knows what sort of trouble they're getting into." Mimi told them giggling.

"Hahaha, probably no trouble, just into each other's pants all night."

"And all day!" Sora added. With that the three girls began a giggling crusade that lasted all night.

All the while, the child with ten heavenly wings watched his new subjects come before him. His assault on the world was almost ready.

* * *

Alright then, so how was that for the wait? Probably not great, but there it is. I have some pretty good ideas for later in the story, so hopefully I'll get there and it will be awesome. Well, please review and give me suggestions for grammar and such. Peace out!


	3. Kill the Originals

Hey followers, sorry for the long wait… I have been busier the last few weeks than I ever have. Exams, homework, my job, seeing my girlfriend, and Renaissance Faire. It was ridiculous! Anyway, I was able to get this done today and I thought I should get it up for you all. Thanks for the patience…

* * *

"Where am I?" asked a voice in the darkness.

"We don't know, but who is there now?" asked another.

"I'm David", the first voice answered. "What's yours? You really don't know where we are?"

"I'm Hirokii", the second answered. "None of us do, all we know is there is a lot of us; hundreds, thousands maybe."

"Thousands?" David asked sounding shocked. "How can there be that many? How can you tell? I can't see the hand in front of my face."

"You get used to the darkness", Hirokii told him. "I was one of the first here, so I have met most as they come in."

"Are you the one in charge here then? How can you not know anything? And how can you get used to the darkness?"

"No one is in charge; we are prisoners if you couldn't tell. That's also why I don't know what is going on or where we are, I'm just another prisoner. As for the darkness, I can't really see you, just your outl…

A blinding light suddenly filled the room, but not a normal light. Any heat in the room was instantly cooled to freezing, and a voice colder than the air filled their ears.

"You shall be inspected now."

"Ah yes, here come your new subjects for your inspection Lord Lucemon."

The celestial child sat in silence as the trembling children, blindfolded and bound, were brought into his chamber.

"Five thousand children my lord, are you ready for inspection?" asked a Piedmon standing to his side.

"Begin", was all Lucemon said.

Hirokii was the first to be brought to Lucemon. His blindfold and bonds were cut, and he looked into the eyes of his captor for the first time.

"You captured us? But you're an angel, you should be helping us", Hirokii said confused.

Lucemon said nothing as he looked the boy over. He was strong and intelligent; and from what Lucemon heard, Hirokii was a good leader to those in the cell.

"Pass."

With that word Hirokii was pulled over to the other side of the chamber and forced into a sitting position facing Lucemon's throne. He watched as the next child, David, was pulled towards Lucemon. When he reached the Demon Lord, he fell to his knees and began to beg.

"Please let me go", he begged, "I don't want to be here, I didn't do anything."

His cries however fell on deaf ears as Lucemon uttered one word: "Fail."

The Piedmon smirked as he walked from his position next to Lucemon towards the boy crying on the floor. Piedmon pulled one of his swords out as he neared, bent down behind David and pulled the boys head back by his hair. A glint of steel and a spray of blood, and Piedmon stood up with blood on his face as David lie dying in a pool of the red liquid with his throat sliced open. Hirokii watched the scene in horror as the celestial child watched uncaring.

"Next."

The next several hours, child after child was brought before Lucemon, most surviving, but some meeting the same fate as David. Finally, the last child was inspected, and those left alive were herded back to the dark cell. It was then Lucemon spoke.

"Of those remaining, take their DNA and make one hundred million of each; except the first child, only make one thousand, he shall be a commander. Remember to infect the copies with the dark spore, and leave no free thought in their brains."

"Yes Lord Lucemon, and what of the originals?" asked the Piedmon, still covered in the childrens blood and hoping for more fun.

"Kill the originals."

* * *

Hey guys, thanks again for the patience. I can't say when the next upload will be, hopefully sooner than this one. anyway, please review and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
